


Victor Explores Gay Culture

by a_velvet_blazer



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Iced Coffee, M/M, Randomness, gay culture??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_velvet_blazer/pseuds/a_velvet_blazer
Summary: Victor's living his best life as an out and proud gay guy...but he still has a lot to learn (if that sounds dirty its not supposed to, I swear this is 100% fluff)Ch 1: Iced CoffeeCh 2: Punz(tags/characters will be updated with each chapter, dont worry Felix and Pilar and the others will be making appearances later :) )
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Benjamin "Benji" Campbell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. Iced Coffee

Atlanta was hot. 

Victor was hesitant to call it that because, if we're being honest, Texas is hot. Even then, 100º is hot. Anything under that is “warm” or “toasty”. But not hot. Hot is reserved for a heat index greater than 100 (And for Benji but that’s beside the point).

But even on a warm day of 80º, coffee was NOT meant to be hot. Normally, Victor just drank hot coffee and didn’t complain, or if it was really too hot, he’d just drink water or lemonade or something.

However... Now he has a hot barista boyfriend who was offering to make him drinks. And quite honestly, that was enough to make Victor step out of his coffee comfort zone. 

During the winter, when Benji and Victor worked together, Benji made Victor lattes everyday with art on top (a lot of meatballs) but Benji tried different tastes for him too. He had meils, with honey and nutmeg, and hazelnut mochas that kinda tasted like a birthday cake (Victor was still confused on that one but it tasted good so he wasn’t complaining). 

Moving into summer, the hot coffees were replaced with cooler drinks. 

School had ended about a week ago when Benji learned that Victor had never had iced coffee before.

“What do you mean you don’t like it! Especially if you’ve never even tried it?” Benji whisper yells as he and Victor both work the bar, preparing drinks for the afternoon rush of people.

“I don’t know, it just never sounded appealing.” Victor defended. “You take too long and the ice melts, then you just have watery coffee! Plus, I like milk to cut the coffee taste, you know? So then I have a glass full of watery milk? I just stuck with either hot coffee or water or something, rather than pay for something I’d probably throw away.”

“Well, now you get coffee for free, so you’re gonna try it.” Benji puts a top on the drink he’s working on and moves to grab another cup for Victor’s drink. “It’s gay culture anyway.” Benji added.

“What?” Victor was confused now. “How is a drink ‘gay culture’?”

Benji just smiles and goes on making the drink.

“For real though? Tell meeee” Victor goes on in mock begging. Benji packs the portafilter and Victor eyes his bicep. “I’ll give you a kiss if you tell me,” Victor whispers in Benji’s ear while they’re still close. 

Benji makes a face and starts brewing the espresso. 

“I might just have to take you up on that,” Benji says as he turns towards Victor with his lips puckered. Victor leans forward and kisses him, the two using the espresso machine as cover (They didn't want Sarah yelling at them for "canoodling" again). “So I don’t actually know _why_ iced coffee is so gay, it kinda just is?” Benji says while he pumps hazelnut syrup into the cup.

Victor gasps in mock betrayal, then takes on a more pensive look. 

“I guess that makes sense. Simon ordered an iced coffee in the middle of winter in New York. I thought that was weird but I guess I just was out of the loop.” Benji stares at Victor. “What?”

“Simon?” Benji moves over to the ice and starts scooping it into the cup.

“Yeah, Simon Spier? He went to Creekwood a few years ago...” Victor draws it out, so it sounds more like a question than an answer. Victor looks confused when Benji lightly swats at his arm.

“Simon Spier as in Jaques? With the emails?” Another scoop of ice goes in the cup.

“I guess so?” Benji swats Victor’s arm again while Victor just looks confused.

“You got coffee with Simon. In New York?” Benji asks incredulously as he scoops more ice into the cup. Victor blushes.

“Yeah I kinda panicked and ran off to New York for a weekend after I kissed you in the motel. Simon and I’ve been messaging since I started at Creekwood, he helped me figure all this out.” Victor motions vaguely to himself and between the two. Benji swats again. “What are you... pay attention to the drink!” Victor points at the cup in Benji’s hand, now overflowing with ice. Laughing, Victor turns around and hands the espresso to Benji, who dumps out the extra ice. 

Benji sets down the cup and stares at Victor. Victor hears Benji say, ”Oh, so he just knows Simon Spier, the literal _gay legend_ , but has never had iced coffee? Is this the price of coffee? Is it really worth it?” as he pours the espresso into the cup. Victor just laughs and turns back around, finishing the drink he’s been distracted from making. 

Benji moves back over to the bar and gets the milk to top off Victor’s drink. He reaches around Victor and once again presses a kiss to his cheek before putting the lid on and handing Victor the drink.

He’s visually disappointed when Victor immediately sets it down.

“Whaa... I’m in the middle of a drink, give me a sec to finish up,” Victor says as he sees Benji’s face. He rolls his eyes and pours the milk he was steaming into the cup, puts the lid on, and sets in in the pick up area.

“Now, as your assistant manager,” Benji jokes, “I’m ordering you to try this before starting the next drink.” He looks absolutely giddy when Victor picks up the drink, eyebrows raised.

“I just want you to know I have really high expectations now.”

Victor’s eyes go wide, partly because of how good it tastes, with a little bit of hazelnut to go with the bitterness of the shot, and the unexpected sweetness that comes at the end of the sip; partly because of his surprise at the taste, this isn’t what he thought iced coffee was _at all_ , but so much sweeter with more flavors than he was expecting; and partly because of Benji’s little fist bump when he sees Victor’s expression.

“A-HA I knew you would like it.” Benji does a little victory dance while Victor revels in the taste of his newfound favorite coffee (it’s also an excuse to keep watching Benji).

It’s safe to assume that Benji made Victor an iced coffee almost everyday that summer.


	2. Punz

Victor always considered himself to be a pretty funny guy. Occasionally he’d made a dad joke to make his friends back in Texas groan and he could make food puns with the best of ‘em. 

However…

Being gay and being out opened up SO many opportunities for jokes. Not even good jokes, he just acted confused anytime anyone said to do something straight. The looks he got the first time he made that joke… amazing.

It was during a basketball practice. He and Benji had been official (and public) for a few weeks. Benji was sitting in the stands “doing homework” while Victor ran drill after drill.  Benji was not  _ at all _ distracted but you have to admit, Victor in his basketball uniform…

Damn.

In an effort to refrain from distracting Victor, Benji tried to be discreet. Not sitting too close to the court, staying in the corner, the works. However, this did absolutely nothing to keep Benji from getting distracted, so he got up to get some water from the fountain in the corner. He made his way out of the bleachers, towards the water fountain, which was kinda low, to be honest. It was for high schoolers for crying out loud, why’d they make it the right height for a 5th grader?

\---

Despite Benji’s best efforts to keep his presence unknown, Victor knew. Given, it wasn’t the easiest gym to hide in, he pretended to not notice, but it did put a smile on Victor's face to know that Benji was there. 

He was sneaking a glance when he noticed him get up and move to leave the bleachers. At the moment, they were doing a drill where you were either on offense by yourself or defense with another person, working with someone else to block the offensive player from dribbling to the basket and taking a shot. Victor was waiting for his turn to be on offense when he (accidentally, he _swears_ ) saw Benji bend over to get some water. 

Benji looked up just in time to see Victor looking at him and catch the ball close to his chest. Benji, ever the romantic, winked at him as Victor’s head snapped back towards the court. Turning back towards his spot, he paused to watch Victor run the drill.

Victor hadn’t moved however, seemingly still a little distracted. Coach looked at him confused. The two guys playing defense had left the center wide open. 

“Victor! Just go straight!” 

Benji saw it in Victor’s eyes before he even opened his mouth. 

“Sorry coach,  can’t do that .” Victor turned, winked at Benji, then took off to the left around the guard, then turned right, faking another left at the other guard, then turned and dribbled past the other guard once more, sinking the ball into the net. Victor had taken the most complicated past, but also, he didn't go  _ straight _ .

It took everyone a second to realize what he had said (and done), but Victor was beaming. Benji was trying (and failing) at trying to contain his laughter. It was Andrew who heard Benji’s muffled giggles and put two and two together. 

“Really, Salazar?  _ Really? _ ” 

“Salazar I swear...” Victor heard Coach mumble. Shaking his head, Victor took his new place on defense and looked up at Benji, winked at him, then got in position and went on with the drill. 

Benji definitely didn’t trip over the bleachers walking back to his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validation? In the Comments? I know im needy but... pleeeeease let me know what yall think??
> 
> *Also you could comment ideas,, haha jk..... unless?*

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm,, iced coffee *chef's kiss*  
> Let me know what you think??! I get validation from the comments so.... please?
> 
> also if you have any requests/ideas please list them!! if i have time id love to try and get some more stories :) (i am gonna try to stay away from family/parents stuff bc,, reasons but that doesn't apply for Pilar she's amazing)


End file.
